


[Podfic]In Sorrow To The Harbor

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Desk Sex, First Time, Fix-It, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just keeps looking at him. Eyes on him to make him feel like he's the only thing that exists in Merlin's world, just like when–</p>
<p>"Looking good, Eggsy."</p>
<p>"Feeling good, Merlin."</p>
<p>This is a bit different though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]In Sorrow To The Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in sorrow to the harbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644565) by [syllogismos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllogismos/pseuds/syllogismos). 



> Music is Innocent Son by Fleet Foxes

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bkingsman%5Dinsorrowtotheharbor.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bkingsman%5Dinsorrowtotheharbor.m4b)


End file.
